


Conversations

by mortenavida



Series: The Rogers' Family [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Harry and Dudley are brothers, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Harry comes home for Winter Break and has a fun talk with Dudley.





	Conversations

Harry pushed Dudley into their shared room and shut the door behind him. “Privacy,” he said, knowing that Jarvis would follow through with the request for this conversation not to get back to their parents or the team. As long as nothing they talked about would set off any alarms, it was something their dad put into Jarvis’ programming so they could talk about “kid stuff” without feeling as if their family was constantly watching over them. Now that he was in Hogwarts, Harry appreciated it all the more.

“They’re waiting to talk to you about your arm and the stuff later,” Dudley told him. “So if that’s…”

Harry shook his head. “No, that isn’t it. Pop kept staring at my arm, so I know he wants to talk about it. It’s something else.”

Dudley sat on the bed, back against the headboard. “By all means, let’s hear it.”

“We turned Hermione into a cat accidentally.”

“You what?” Dudley leaned forward. “No way!”

“Shh, keep your voice down!” Harry glanced to the door before looking back to Dudley. “There’s this potion that lets you transform yourself into another person. We wanted to get into Malfoy’s dorm to check something and, well, Hermione grabbed the wrong ingredient.”

“Did you get a picture?”

“N-no, Dud, I didn’t get a picture. That would be rude.” Harry lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. We did it yesterday since everybody else went home at the start of the week. It was nice of Dumbledore to let me stay a few more days.”

“More like he was probably afraid of Thor.” Dudley swatted Harry’s arm. “Just don’t make them hate you for all the special treatment.”

Harry snorted. “Dudley, they already think I get special treatment. I’m the son of two Avengers and two powerful wizards. I defeated a Dark Lord of some kind.”

“Not that you asked for any of it.”

Harry gave his brother a smile, remembering their own young childhood. He remembered the days Dudley used to torment him, before they both knew better. “Want to hear something else?”

“Always.”

Harry shifted onto his stomach. “Malfoy bought his way onto the Quidditch team. Dad got the whole team brooms and probably new uniforms.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I’m half tempted to have dad out-do him, but I think that would just make me look like a rich pompous jerk like him.”

Dudley laughed and shifted so they were side-by-side on the bed. “Pops wouldn’t stand for it.”

“Pops would lecture Malfoy until he was apologizing for things his grandfather did.” Harry let out a sigh. “I could have been like him, Dud… I want to know what makes him like this.”

“Could you ask him?”

“I don’t think so. He’s just… Remember when I said he offered me his hand in friendship as if it were the best thing ever? It just reminded me so much of how dad said he used to be and I remembered how much he’s said he changed. Yeah, we could have ruled that school, but at what cost?”

Dudley was quiet for a moment before poking at Harry’s glasses. “I think you should talk to him. Maybe all he wanted was friendship? That’s what Pop said about me before and he was right in a way.”

Harry laughed a little. “Oh my god… I should be his friend and introduce his dad to Clint. Uncle Clint would have so much fun.”

“Now that’s cruel. We should introduce him to Hulk instead.”

“I don’t want to kill him.” Harry sat up. “At least, not really. I’m sure Draco still wants his dad around.”

“Or he’s afraid of him.” Dudley put his hands behind his head. “I was of mine,” he added, voice quiet.

Harry glanced behind him before reaching out to put a hand on Dudley’s knee. “You think so?”

“Might be. If the prick can stand to listen to your Captain America side, maybe you could find out.”

“I do not have a Captain America side.”

Dudley arched an eyebrow. “Oh really? ‘Hey Dudley, I’m going to go pass through these dangerous tasks to stop my professor from getting a dangerous object even though I’m only eleven.’ Sound familiar?”

“Shut up.” Harry pushed at him. “I do not sound like that.”

Dudley laughed even as Harry left the room. He went straight to his own and shut the door behind him. The lights turned up a little and mimicked the candlelight Harry had gotten so accustomed to. He appreciated the change his dad did after the first Christmas.

“Is he still laughing at me?” Harry asked, knowing Jarvis would answer.

“Privacy is still activated, sir.”

“Of course it is.” Harry flopped onto his bed, hands behind his head so he could stare at the ceiling. “Hey… Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Did they ever talk about taking me out of Hogwarts?”

There was a quiet moment before Jarvis answered, slow and calculated. “It has been discussed, but never put into place.”

“Can you let them know that I want to stay? I want to learn magic… I love learning magic. And I think it’s worth whatever happens.”

“I will let them know your wishes, sir, but I believe your parents will take your safety into more consideration.”

Harry closed his eyes. “Yeah, I get that. Thanks, Jarvis.” He turned to his side and got comfortable. “It’s been a long trip and I’m going to take a nap. Let them know we can talk when I wake up?”

“Sleep well, sir. I will let them know.”

“You’re the best.”

Harry finally let the jet lag take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a bunch of different things for Nano this year, so I'm not always working on this. Anyway, I wanted to show more of the brothers.


End file.
